Attack on Titan song parodies
by Code Live
Summary: Just getting popular songs and parodying them via AOT
1. I don't wanna live forever

**I don't wanna live forever (AOT parody)**

* * *

Been sitting eye wide, all behind these tall walls, like it weighs a ton

It's just a cruel existence cuz we're waiting for for them to come

Titan Titan! Am I crazy? They've just came, and I'm too scared to run at all!

Tried to fight back, but to them I'm nothing,

What the hell am I thinking?

I just wanna kill a Titan

Cuz not killing for me is a pain

And I just wanna kill a Titan

If I'm caught I'll keep calling your name

Until they eat me uh oh!

Oh nooo-no-no-no-no

And I'll just scream cuz I'm in pain

When they eat me uh-oh!

Oh nooo-no-no-no-no

But I'll won't ever give up in vain

You'll never take my POT (power of Titans)no!

* * *

 **Yeah, I kinda have a limited schedule here, because I'm really busy, but keep giving song requests! I might even get them on YouTube if I feel like it!**


	2. Something just like this

**Something just like this**

* * *

eating humans for long

Survey Corp, garrison,

The promise that they hold,

One of the nine Titans,

Bertolt's big muscles,

And Annie with her tits

And I wanna get a power just like this

And I thought where you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk

I don't want my nape sliced out just because I'm stupid

Some lucky POT (power of Titans),

Some lucky human,

Just something I can change to,

Something that's worth it,

I want a human just like this

Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom

Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom

Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom

I want a human just like this

Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom

Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom

Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom

I want somone just like this!


	3. Sign of the times

**Sign of the times parody**

* * *

Rod Reiss: Just stop them now, you have the founding Titan,

Frieda what is wrong with you?

Grisha's coming over you know?

You can fight all with none on your side

But are you really fit for this

Don't give me more first king bliss...

Historia, it's your dad, and you're welcome home!

Frieda's actually your secret

Half-sister. Half sister.

Just gain this awesome Titan form

And eat Eren, get his spinal cord, yeah kill him! Yeah kill him!

Omg what the hell you smashed the potion!

It'll disappear really soon!

So I'll drink it and go boom!

Historia: Oh, rod Reiss has turned into a gigantic Titan!

We have to kill him now that's true

Though he came right out of the blue,

Can't lie, Eren is a knockoff Annie,

It's only that he's slightly larger than her,

Normal attack Titan is a sucker out of many,

Rod Reiss: we don't talk enough,

my Titan form's screwed up,

You blew my head up.

This Titan is frickin hot

Colossus is puny, is it not?

Historia:

Kill my father, for the sake of humanity! We gotta kill him now,

We got to get his nape, we got to get his nape,

We got to get his nape, we got to get his nape,

I got his, I got his nape!

I got his, I got his, nape!

I got his, I got his, nape!

* * *

 **Okay, this was actually pretty hard. But I did it! Charlie Puth, you're next!**


	4. Attention

**Attention parody**

* * *

I've been runnin round runnin

Round runnin round killing Titans, it's child's play.

Cuz i knew that I knew that Levi would get me now.

Ive been proving to judges, captains, commanders that I'm on their side,

But the just won't listen, cowards, aren't they?

(Smash punch smash smash )

I know that you don't need me, denied anyway,

Your elite squad keeps

bsing about trust! (Oh, oh,)

And now they're yelling at me, wanna kill me, where is all the trust that you said you had?

You just want my talent, you don't want my trust,

Maybe the Titans, aren't, any, better than you,

Yeah you just want my talent,

Everyone wanted that,

You're just making sure my Titan kills aren't over yours,

Oh

I've been runnin round runnin round runnin round without Titans to face

Cuz the elite squad, elite squad, is too proud

Damnit now that we now that we now that we got a female Titan to face,

I should definitely definitely definitely transform into my Titan

What the hell are you thinking,

Let me fight please

You're all gonna fight her without me?

Damn she just got eaten, they should have been stopped,

And gosh Guther got killed yeah,

Now you don't want my Titan,

You just want your trust,

Maybe we could defeat her if you let me transform,

Yeah you don't want my Titan, that's just so messed up,

What was the point of getting me to your team?

Oooh, eld is now dead,

Petra got tree smashed,

Levi your potential girlfriend is well, dead.

Oruo got his ass kicked, she planned this from the start,

If we worked together, this would be over soon, oooh,

Why are u blaming Annie

Why are you blaming her?

Why are you blaming Annie

Why are you blaming her?

Why are u blaming Annie

Why are you blaming her?

Why are you blaming Annie

Why are you blaming her?

Why are u blaming Annie

Why are you blaming her?

Why are you blaming Annie

Why are you blaming her?

* * *

 **Ok, that was hard too. Which one should I do next?**


	5. Believer

**Believer parody**

* * *

First things first, I'm a kill all the titans with my hands

i'm sick of getting crushed under my comrdes oh woo,

crushed under comrades, oh who,

second things second can't tell who the CT (colossus Titan) could be,

Unlike annie, he doesn't look like anyone on my team, oh woo,

anyone on my team oh woo, woo

I lost my mother, at a young age,

killed many Titans, in a blind rage,

many love me, but a few,

just pressured me, shot at me, yelled at me,

Erwin was like, who's the foe, well, I didn't know

but that was the past, now I'll go with the flow,

my own kind is caught in the undertow,

Rein!

you were just a you were just a betrayer! Betrayer! (2x)

Rein! Oh let our punches give each other pain,

my trust my friends my fight they end with

Rein,

you were just a you were just a betrayer! Betrayer! (2x)

Third things third gonna help friends every turn that I can take,

I'm gonna show the enemy what of we're made wooo,

what of we're made, oh woo,

but i never did never did never forgot it forgot it as we fight now,

we fight now,

Rein!

you were just a you were just a betrayer! Betrayer! (2x)

Rein! Oh let our punches give each other pain,

my trust my friends my fight they end with

Rein,

you were just a you were just a betrayer! Betrayer! (2x)

* * *

 **Yeah! Gotcha, Imagine Dragons!**


	6. Despacito (Reiner's psycho)

**Despacito (original non-JB version) parody**

* * *

Show them that, you're really talented,

Make them feel that, you have an attractive brawn,

Don't make them feel that you're a weakling, yeah, oohhh

Let's go, Win their trust, make them happy,

Survive the titans, be strong, be tough, yeah

AOT isn't ready for you to die.

Maybe we should just, take this slowly,

Warrior and soldier are very different though,

Gibberish from Marley language…..啥鬼？

Oh, gotta go and make Krista's day,

Reiner's psycho, gibberish replaces the lyrics, (he's just psycho)

He's a traitor, armored titan, wild as a tornado,

Wait a split personality yeah he's psycho!

Reiner's psycho, no denying mouth is hurting from the numerous cycles/psychos,

Marley gibberish just for the subtitles,

Reiner and I just can't take pressure no more!

Luis foni had to make this song so fast paced,

Along with ridiculously high notes!

Wow, reiner got his head blown!

Regenerating his head with his titan brain as backup

Is that really possible!

Damn it, just use anime logic!

This is how people make a likable character,

Give them a bunch of powers,

And make him somewhat weaker,

Than the main character.

* * *

 **Man, this was hard to make, due to my Spanish skills being kinda...bad. But got it anyway!**


	7. Look What You Made Me Do

**Look what you made me do parody**

* * *

Armin: I don't like your OP ness

Don't like your betrayal

of 4 years after all

Am I a fool, no I'm smarter than you

I don't like your Titan form

you strike hearts, fear is born

Bertolt, you think that I am wrong

It's true, Annie gets tortured, because of you (yeah!)

Eren: Well, I'll get stronger if you don't kill me in overtime

I don't care if you don't wanna kill me-it's fine!

Traitors to Eldia I'll destroy Marley anytime!

Armored, Beast, Colossus, yeah!

Kill! Armin has to eat you

Armin has to eat you

You burned him so to save his life Armin has to eat you!

Armin has to eat you

Armin has to eat you

Reiner: I don't like your low-life blood

Your, blood prevents you from controlling me

Zeke, can use the FT,

Damn!

He's BT! why did we waste that on Zeke?

Well I guess that storylines have cliffhangers, hangers

Our ancestry is unknown to all of you unless a spy somehow got info in

Eren: Zeke you won't ever succeed I will tear you apart yeah

You never will get your true world but I will make mine!

Well I think that Paradis is not your island to control

if you accidentally made the FT power wake up what would you do?

I'll get more powers get more powers to defeat with ease

no more grapples, throws, and kicks to succeed

punching has always been my main style of fighting

well, you lost, Levi's op, as CT, yeah!

Kill! Armin has to eat you

Armin has to eat you

You burned him so to save his life Armin has to eat you!

Armin has to eat you

Armin has to eat you

Armin: I won't kill anybody if they trust me

Well, someone killed Marco when I was sleeping

I won't kill anybody if they trust me

Oh crap Colossus just appeared in this BAD DREAM!

Reiner: "Bertolt? Hello"

Mikasa: "Oh I'm sorry! Bertolt can't come to the phone!"

"What? Why?"

"Armin is the Colossus now!"

"What?"

(Chorus)

* * *

 **Man, this was easy to make. Taylor, this song really sucks, and I think you can thank me for making the lyrics slightly better.**


	8. I'm the One (advertisement)

**I'm the one parody**

* * *

Annie: I got breast music! (kills a survey corp)

Marleyan boss: Another one.

Warrior Program!

Reiner: If you wanna kick some fellow Eldian butt,

Contact us, yeah, contact us, yeah,

If you wanna wreck some buildings, just because you're bored,

contact us, yeah, contact us yeah,

If you're tired of living in the slums,

join Eldian army so we can kill our fellow kind, yeah

Boss: Reiner is this a good advertisement?

Reiner: Contact us, yeah, contact us

Oh way yo, yoyo,yoyo,

Contact us,

oh way yo, yoyo, yoyo

Eldians contact us!

Oh way yo, yoyo,yoyo,

Contact us,

oh way yo, yoyo, yoyo

Eldians contact us!

Bertolt!

Bertolt: Marley has been persecuting you (racist!)

So why not work for them to be super cool (ooh!)

We'll never really rebel against Marley though we can (duh)

Children are the exclusive deal, Child labor!

(quietly) and probably die in 13 years, lol.

Oh gosh this monotone is good for my voice, go!

Boss: Guys are sure this will sell out? (I dunno)

Bertolt: Shut up boss, it's my piece, let me finish yo!

I'm the Titan that's super big

So maybe I could crush Marley with my feet (why not?)

We don't have a black guy here so you see me

When I transform! _Kaboom!_ you get blown apart

Reiner:

Well you gotta have another chance for your crappy life, so

contact us, yeah, contact us yeah

Endure tough training for your weak body cuz it's everyday, bro,

Boss: Let's train! Slacker get up! _whips Reiner_

Reiner: And if you sick of all those Marleyan Coaches,

Get a Titan and crush them cuz they're useless

And pretend that it was an accident, yeah

Boss: What was that Rein? What was that Rein?

Reiner: Oh way yo, yoyo,yoyo,

Contact us,

oh way yo, yoyo, yoyo

Eldians contact us!

Oh way yo, yoyo,yoyo,

Contact us,

oh way yo, yoyo, yoyo

Eldians contact us!

C'mon, join us!

C'mon join us!

A Titan is being prepared for you (I don't wanna die!)

C'mon, Join us,

C'mon, join us,

when conquering is done we're screwed.

Boss: You're fired!

Reiner: Marleyan Boss eh? Marleyan Boss eh? Taking the credit all for you?

Boss: Oh crap.

Reiner: Warriors wrote this, not Marleyans, shut up you little racist dude!

Boss: It's my song! _Gets crushed_

Reiner: Contact us!

* * *

 **Because "I'm the One" is such a long song, I'm sorry for anyone who's kinda pissed about the fact that it's not long as the original.**

 **Also, for anyone who's confused why the username isn't Goku-kun anymore, I...killed him and took over this account.**


	9. That's What I Like

**That's what I like parody**

* * *

Jean:

Hey, hey, hey,

I am a soldier in Paradis

Why does everybody hate me?

They know what trouble I go through

so haters still be dabbing

Officials: Jean, kill a titan, titan,

go kill it for me

I'm too scared to move,

so kill it for me

Jean: Well, guess what officials are so lazy

Wake up with fat tummies (burp)

while I'm all fit and skinny

What? No I'm not a tranny

Mikasa, take it if you want it,

yeah, take it if you want it,

yeah, take it if you want,

take my ODM if you need it now

New Recruit: Whoops! I just realized, Titans are not merciful

Please don't kill me now, or Levi will avenge me (Jean slices the Titan)

Hey who are why are you not Levi!

Jean: Cuz he's not in this area at all!

She beat down my twisted life

Now I'm fighting Titans every night

Well, can't say that's what I like

not what I like

Damn Titan got Mikasa, I,

I stabbed its eye!

Dress up as Eren, it ain't right,

Armin's a girl, (Armin: It's tight!)

Survey corps didn't promise me this life

no not this life

maybe I should have joined the MP, eh, isn't that right?

(bridge)

But I just met the girl of my dreams

that fateful night, when fighting Eren,

notice me, notice me, notice me

please, Mikasa...(get out Eren!)

Wait a second, its mouth is closing

Get out of there, Hange!

To chapter 97

Tell me where am I now?

Isayama didn't draw me!

(white place)

Please include me next time

I just want more of screentime

I really want the Beast Ti, the Beast Ti,

Or maybe event he Armored Ti, the Armored Ti

Damnit, I have to wait a month

this lifestyle just ain't enough,

Well, put me in there next time, I'm really psyched

put me in there next time, I'm really psyched


	10. Swish Swish

**Swish Swish parody**

* * *

Announcer:

They know basketball is ball

But they don't know what is this

This doesn't rhyme

what the (censored)

 _Eren falls off basketballs due to transforming and crushes announcer_

 _Eren:_

A titan

don't want any sh*t

i don't want opinions

from Hange or Gene (Jean: "It's Jean!")

Where am I getting this from?

Yeah it's for space jam

You're bigger than me

Bertolt and Zekey

and you're all losers

cuz i got the invincible FT

Bertolt:

He can't really use it freely

Zeke:

just beat up this little creep?

Levi:

So keep calm guys i'm on your side

though basketball isn't my sport, right?

Duh, my name comes out of your mouth,

Cuz as the strongest man

i wreck them like

Mikasa:

slice slice slice

 _Beast Titan falls_

Levi: Mikasa you stole my target!

it's my turn

 _tries to get ball into the basket_

Another one, DJ Khaled

 _is too short and fails to get the ball in, and flies through space. Everyone sings:_

 _Nyan, cat, yeah, nyan, cat yeah!_

Jean:

This game's a disaster

we can't jump higher

Armored is now the

damn protagonist

I got a question

Can we play this game?

Zeke:

so come on, warriors, group up

For more than a minute, (we just lost it!)

look at the bright side, i've healed now

this game is ours

it'll be like:

 _Zeke sees Levi_

Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t!

Levi:

Get back here Beast Titan!

Fight me prick!

Another one missed the basket

* * *

 **Please review, guys! I know, I missed out the rap part, but its kinda hard to do that, due to the length...**


	11. Guren no Yumiya

**Guren No Yumiya parody (Attack On Titan OP 1)**

* * *

Everyone:

 _Finding the bees and die for Jaeger!_

Mikasa:

Start the song and stand in a group

Zoom to the main characters' faces

Who are the other guys standing

I don't care, they're Titan fodder

Now we get to see a Titan

None of them are the sexy Titan

Levi:

And my team is the strongest yeah

but we never show up when we should

(in the first few episodes, we never get to see them saving anybody)

Eren:

Gene, are you secretly a Titan,

Jean:

What? No, only you, get the, special, treatment

And stop calling me Gene, it's pronounced John

Reiner:

And I only get to transform, once

Bertolt:

Nobody can ever deduce my identity

becuz colossus is so damn ugly,

Annie:

I hardly speak my voice actress hates me

Though I get a lot of action, yeah

Armin:

I'm regarded as the smartest character

though I have not devised any full scale plans

I took so long to expose Annie

Even though, she was the only candidate!

Everyone:

AHHHH!

 _ends_

* * *

 **Yeah...this time, I was like...there aren't many songs to parody around, and then, this is what I came up with.**


	12. Warriors

**Warriors (Master Shorty 11 special request)**

* * *

Reiner:

As children, our stories

were written in the 90s, (chapters, not years)

and we always knew that we would be the ones to get the most screen time

and we stayed, for few years,

Scheming to kidnap founding,

but Marleyans were just dumb enough

to give children a job!

Here, we are, run away, now

WE! are the Warriors who wrecked this town!

Here, we are, kicking walls, down

We! are the warriors who wrecked Eren's town

into dust

the corps will come

When we have to fight

Well Zeke, killed, an entire legion

I hear their spirits cry

Bertolt:

This is why

He's gone mad

He'll get eaten soon

Wait the tables turned

why am I getting eaten

by the smallest one of all?

Suicidal soldiers and Erwin:

Here, we are (don't notice Levi)

We are suicidal and we'll charge and die!

Here, we are, keep shooting flares, now!

We will keep firing till you kill us- _POW!_

Zeke's Titans

Here we are, it's time for eating, yeouch!

Levi:

I am the soldier, who will take you down

Zeke:

I have to Harden my skin, now

Levi

For my fallen comrades I'll defeat you!

and cuss.

* * *

 **Yeah...anyway, Michael Jackson's Thriller is coming out at Halloween! Please review!**


	13. Whatever It Takes

**Whatever it takes (Ria's special request)**

* * *

Verse 1:

Eren:

Talkingtoofastforyoutounderstand

Lookupthelyricsonlineyeah

everybody around is dangerous

badass, what'sthisword (I'm talking about nepotist, I actually needed the dictionary for this)

Warriors wanna destroy eldia

Colossus is too OP

Well, and guys, I'm the one

Armin:

what do stones, or hammers do?

 _Crush Crush_

Eren:

Crush those ships Armin

Make sure they have the fear of

Colossus Titan in their eyes

Armin:

I'm gonna go like boom boom

And add a bit of squish squish

and now they're all RIP RIP

using too much onomatopoeia

Chorus:

Eren:

No matter the stakes

I will triumph cuz I'm the main character

Jean

I do anything Mikasa says

cuz we need a head over heels guy

No matter the stakes

I will try to show off

to prove I'm not horse face

Reiner:

Whatever it takes

I don't know which side I'm on even the fans are confused

Entire cast:

But we'll do what it takes...

* * *

 **Aria...you're welcome :)**


	14. Thriller

**Thriller (Halloween Special)**

* * *

It's close to daylight

but Eren's still lurking in the dark

Under your screen light

you see something that makes your eyes go far

you want to scream

but your mom will come if you make a fuss

you start to search

for the thing everyone's waiting for

You're in paradise

Chorus:

It's a new chapter!

SNK

They only release once a month the story goes on so long

It's a new chapter

Go Reiner

you're flipping through the pages for

Titans

Action

Tonight!

Verse 2:

You finishing reading

and realize Isayama is a troll (growl)

another cliffhanger

Wonder if you'll live to see the end

At this rate!

nothing important will happen at all

Wait a second

There are other nations who hate Titans

what will they do?

Chorus:

Wait for next chapter!

Next chapter night

You realize that lost girls will be coming out in time

But for new chapter

Chapter night

Wait we'll forget about those chapters when its

Anime

Season

3

Bridge:

Giant creatures crawl

and Titans have to duke...it out...

Colossus crushes anything it's pretty OP this time

Zeke:

Watch out for Levi, guys!

Verse 3

Levi:

They're going to kill you

and you're dead unless if there's plot armor

They will torture you

But hopefully you have regeneration

now is the time

to start another epic battle

all through the fight

I'll provide support for the story

I'll be badass!

Chorus:

Kill Zeke Jaeger!

He's bound to die

Nobody cares about Colt Grice

But spare, Falco, yeah

Kira (me):

Guys this is Kira!

Kira Light

Guys just settle down and enjoy

the thrilling, killing

tonight!

* * *

 **Alright...this was kinda of a mess.**


	15. Ready For It?

**Ready for it parody**

* * *

Mikasa:

Eren was a killer the first time I met him

didn't do anything to even try to stop him

but if he wants to be cool, I will be hotter

using this sweet dubstep, step

Step up your game Eren, don't make me save you again

You are princess peach and Levi and I are Mario and Luigi

I'm trying to be Ke$ha, imitate a singer

like a recor-or-or-order

(Pre-chorus)

W-W-What the hell went wrong with the flow?

someone broke the recorder, I'll hunt him down alone

I-I got another recording error

Y'all heard nothing though

(Chorus)

In the middle of the night, while I sleep

Eren:

The things you dream about are too bloody!

Mikasa:

And we'll switch back to another

dream

I'm dreaming about this guy who's

better than me

Nope, not Levi Ackerman

(dubstep)

* * *

 **Kinda bored, so doing another parody**


	16. In the end

**In the end Parody**

* * *

Erwin:

I'm so dead

I'll leave the rest to Levi

Oh woah oh woah

Who will stand as the Beast falls by my side?!

(music)

Here I am...

laying on the ground and busy dying

as I think bout the past...

(growls)

And I will

do another flashback into history

(flashbacks to him telling the soldiers to charge the beast titan)

Shinzou, wo sasageyo for Eldia's glory!

(whispers) y'all gonna die.

Soldiers:

We're so dead!

Rocks keep taking our lives

oh woah oh woah

who will live to see our stupid sacrifice?!

(splat)

Floch you lucky bastard

You're totally fine

oh woah oh woah!

cuz we're so dead

we blame Erwin for

for our short lives

Blame Erwin for!

Blame Erwin for our short lives!

Erwin:

Still alive

though my chest and my side are pretty much bleeding

I won't find..the truth...

Stupid Floch!

I was having a peaceful time contemplating

Don't mind me!

I really don't want to live to keep fighting!

Chorus:

I can't move!

Floch put me down or die

I can't move

Floch listen to my orders, alright?!

Hey maybe,

Yeah maybe,

I can get my arm, right?

Nah, it's my end!

I would rather see

I would rather myself die!

I wanna die!

I wanna die, tonight!

* * *

 **Kinda bored, so doing another parody**


	17. Attack on Titan: Christmas Carols!

**Christmas Carols Parody (hell, a lot of them!)**

* * *

 **White Christmas:**

I'm...dreaming, of a white, Christmas

Mikasa:

Eren, we never had that before!

when the snow falls down

and my skin screams, "OWWW!"

And I hear...screaming outside the walls

(Run, Rudolph, run!"')

Marco:

I'm dreaming, of a life, without Titans

where half of me is still here

and the scenery changes, deer?

Rudolph:

Santa's gone, Giant man ate him...

 **12 Days Of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas

Jean: Stop! Stop! Christmas is only one day! Change it, quickly!

(Redo)

On the first day of December

Hajime gave me

Ze 145th King of everything (he may be called the first king, but whatever)

On the second day of December

Hajime gave me

Two Survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

on the third day of December

Hajime gave me

the Warrior Trio

Two Survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

On the fourth day of December

Hajime gave me

Levi's dead squad

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

on the 5th day of December

Hajime gave me

Eren Jaeger! (he placed fifth in his class)

Levi's dead squad

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

on the sixth day of December

Hajime gave me

6

Useless soldiers (Thomas mina milineus nick armin and Eren during the frost arc)ther

Eren Jaeger!

Four year time skip

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

On the 7th day of December

Hajime gave me

Seven 104 survivors (Bertolt Annie and Marco are gone)

6 useless soldiers

Eren Jaeger!

Four year time skip

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

One the 8th day of December

Hajime gave me

8 story arcs (depends on whether you use big arcs or small arcs)

Seven 104 survivors

6 useless soldiers

Eren Jaeger!

Four year time skip

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

On the 9th day of December

Hajime gave me

9 titan shifters

8 story arcs

Seven 104 survivors

6 useless soldiers

Eren Jaeger!

Four year time skip

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and ze 145 king of everything

On the 10th day of Christmas

Hajime gave me

the top ten

(I'm sick of copy pasting I'll just skip this)

on the 11th day of Christmas hajime gave me

11 fritz members( yes I counted, I include Dina but not zeke)

(Not typing out this again)

On the 12th day of December

hajime gave me

12 season 2 episodes...(alright, I'll do it)

11 fritz members

the top ten

9 titan shifters

8 story arcs

Seven 104 survivors

6 useless soldiers

Eren Jaeger!

Four year time skip

Warrior trio

two survey swords

and the 145th King of everything!

 **Rudolph the red nosed reindeer parody**

Rudolph the red nosed Reiner

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw him

Titans were following where he goes

All of the other soldiers

Would just start to call him names

Reindeer, Rudolph, Titan bait,

These were very sad days

Eren said that it was a pimple

Mikasa said he was sick

Ymir said it was herpes

Santa and Krista ran away in fright

 **Jingle Bells Parody**

Jingle bells

Titan kills

Levi's drenched in blood

Reiner got his head blown up

and Zeke Jaeger got away

Wall Titan:

Hiding in the wall

No sunlight to awake

Karl Fritz did this to me

Tybur:

He was too cowardly

He punished Eldia

But he forgot to do one more thing:

punish my family!

OH!

Kingly tales

And I pale

Eren crushed me BAM!

Now onto season 3

and to procede onto my plan!

 **Call Your Name (Christmas Style)**

he lost his squad years ago

their faces on the wall

and it reminds him...

if Santa really was real

(Levi)

I would wish for my squad, even for just a day...

They would willingly give their lives for me

We dreamt of a day

a Christmas with peace

well there's so, much for me

I wish I could see...my squad this winter...

Santa!

I want back my squad!

Don't give me that look!

The fricking naughty list?!

oh,

I want to see my squad!

but all I'll do is sob!

I'm all alone,

no way!

none will make my day!

I said...I'll ship my love to you...

we dreamt of another year

just for that one day...

but my mom, lied to me..

Santa wasn't real, this is a disaster!

I don't know what happened that night!

The author won't release our story, goodbye!

No one's left, my squad is all gone!

all I know is that you're gone!

I'm crying...

Mommy lied to me

Santa wasn't real...

they're gone, forever

Oh!

It's such a tearjerker!

and December's almost over

I'm fading alone

away...

calling out your names...

 _Dead1, Dead2, Dead3, Petra_

 _Dead1, Dead2, Dead3, Petra_

 _Dead1, Dead2, Dead3, Petra_

* * *

 **Okay guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic. Well, this is why I haven't! I was getting ready for this! Hope u love it! Also...I really want to know what you guys thought of the final one. Gosh, I spent so much time on that one...anyway, Merry Christmas!**


	18. Shinzou Wo Sasageyo

**Shinzou wo Sasageyo parody**

* * *

This is what you've been waiting for

a new season of Attack on Titan

after four years of waiting desperately

but the end came so quickly

Fans are trying

to find levi

because he wasn't mentioned too much

They want to see his abs and his ****

damnit I said his FACE!

early episodes weren't very engaging

Nobody gives a crap about that damn Ymir girl

"She's a snobbish girl who wants people to be impolite!"

"HOLY SH*T SHE'S ALSO A TITAN?!" people get hyped

People expect her to team up with survey corps but

NO! NO! NOO! NO!

Why? because someone sang this stupid song:

Sashageyo, Sashageyo, gene-zo, no sashageyo

Sue levi, no? Sue Eren, no?

Team up, and hit the Titans till they die!

Sashageyo, Sashageyo, gene-zo, no sashageyo

all of us, will eventually die,

so give up, and die a gruesome death!

* * *

 **Okay guys, that's that!**


	19. Make a Man Out of You

Keith: This is the training camp!

I am Keith Shadis!

Jean: Why r u the only black guy?

Keith: shaddup, horse face!

(sees armin)

Keith: You're the shortest boy I've ever met,

and with the hell,

I'll put you through,

mister you'll, lose hair like, I do!

armin (speaking) "Wait what?"

(Armin gets roasted by Colossus) "AAHH!"

Keith

Loose as rubber

but keep your balance

once you master 3d gear

you can kill, Titans

Eren why are you upside down

maybe I'll give you a clue

Eren you must buckle your 3d gear!

Jean:

"Why am I fighting titans?"

Sasha:

"My stomach is starting to kill me!"

Marco:

Hey I volunteer to be titan bait!

Jean (speaking):

What?

(Marco ded)

Keith:

What's wrong, aren't y'all in the top ten?

Mikasa is a war goddess!

Why can't any of you compare to her?!

Choir:

Ackerman!

Keith:

You must be really a superhuman

You make the male recruits seem like women

Mikasa:

I have a feeling that was kinda sexist

But screw that I'm strong, cuz I'm the last ASIAN!

Reiner:

Annie's racing forward

it's her time to shine

Annie:

Die you stupid soldiers!

None of you'll survive!

Bertolt:

Are we doing it here?

Now, and here?

Reiner:

Bertolt, yes we are!

Bertolt:

Can we not?

Reiner:

Follow me, Bertolt!

Choir:

Ackerman!

Levi:

I managed to get the female titan

Mikasa:

I blew up the armored one with a boom!

Both:

Who can stand in our way

No one, but the author who may

remove plot armor soon!

Erwin:

Just know you will be Titan fodder

Unless if you are an Ackerman

You should never believe the advertisements

now charge forward, towards our dooooooom!


End file.
